Happily Ever After?
by Kirimi Phantomhive Nekozawa
Summary: The Promise Day is over and done with and everything is back to normal, or is it. Its years after everyone gets their bodies back a trouble is stirring throughout Amestria again, but who is behind it all? Rate M for violence, explicit scenes (aka smut), and language.


Happily Ever After?

A/N: Yay, first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. I finally finished watching Brotherhood and it left me with so many feels. Enjoy

Chapter 1:

"Are you really leaving for a year?" Winry asked quietly; staring down at her feet. Ed was lying on his bed; avoiding making eye contact with Winry.

"I have to. Al and I made an agreement. He would take the east and learn all it had to offer and I will take the west." Ed said; staring straight up at the ceiling now. Winry twisted her shirt in her hands and continued to stare down.

"But…" Winry said; her voice trailing off. Ed sat up and looked at the girl.

"But what Winry?" Ed asked; trying to keep his voice an even tone. Winry shook her head and continued to play with the bottom of her shirt.

"Never mind Ed; it's really no big deal at all." Winry said; turning to leave Ed's room. Edward jumped up and prevented his friend from leaving the room.

"Just tell me what you were going to say, Winry." Ed demanded. Winry shook her head and refused to look at Ed. "Please just tell me." He begged her.

"I just don't want you to leave me again!" Winry blurted out; tears streaming down her face. Ed stared at her intently.

"What do you mean by that? You didn't freak out like this when Al left. Why are you freaking out when I go to leave?" Ed asked her; clearly oblivious to the way Winry was feeling.

"I'm in love with you, you idiot!" Winry yelled before escaping Ed's grasp and storming out of the room. Ed remained where he was standing; completely dumbfounded by what Winry had just announced to him. It only took Ed a few seconds to realize that he really should follow her and talk to her. Ed ran out of his room and down the hall. Just as he suspected; Winry had locked herself in her bedroom. Ed knocked on the door gently.

"Winry can we please talk?" Ed asked softly. There was a loud thud against the door followed by a choked out 'Go Away!" Ed sat down in front of her door; his back against the wood. Ed sat there for a few hours; knowing Winry would come out when she was ready to talk to him. Ed suddenly heard the door unlock and he quickly stood up as Winry peaked out from behind the door.

"Why are you still out here?" She croaked; he voice hoarse from crying.

"You and I need to talk and I am not going anywhere until we do." Ed said stubbornly; folding his arms across his chest. Winry sighed and opened the door all the way.

"I guess you can come in then." She said; her stomach tying in knots as Ed entered her room. He went and stood by her desk as she closed the door. Winry sat down on her bed and the two of them sat in complete silence for a few minutes.

"When did you come to this realization?" Ed asked; finally breaking the extremely awkward silence. Winry remained silent at first before deciding to just get this over and done with so she could crawl into a hole and die already.

"I don't have an exact date but I knew for sure when Kimblee brought me up to the Briggs Mountains and I changed your automail." Winry said; her face heating up and turning bright red. Ed blushed slight as well; remember that time he could of swore he heard say something like that under her breath but she just brushed it aside so he thought he was just hearing things. Well it was quite obvious he wasn't just hearing things now. Ed crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Winry and let out a sigh of relief.

"One more thing. How would you feel if I did this?" Ed asked; lifting Winry's and pressing his lip against hers. Winry immediately began kissing back; pulling Ed closer. Ed broke the kiss and pulled away. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"I'd be extremely happy because that would mean that this is no longer one-sided." Winry said with smile. Ed smiled and laughed; remember how he and Alphonse used to fight over who would get Winry. Looks like Ed came out of this one victorious.

Winry broke Ed from his thoughts by cuddling into his side. Ed instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around the girl and pulled her close.

"I am so glad that everything is back to normal." Winry said quietly. Ed nodded slightly yet he knew everything wasn't normal per say. He had only gotten one of his limbs back, he could no longer do alchemy, and there was no physical way that he and Winry could ever go back to being just friends.

"What does this make us now?" Winry asked; looking up at Ed. Ed honestly has no idea what to say to her. They weren't a couple because neither of them had mentioned a relationship but Ed couldn't just say she was nothing or just his friend.

"What do you want us to be?" Ed asked her; making her decided on how far she wanted to take this. Winry remained silent as she thought over how to respond to Ed's question. Her main fear at this moment was suggesting a relationship and him rejecting her; even though he had just admitted his feelings to her.

"Well… we could… always be together." Winry suggested slowly. Ed stared forward briefly before looking back down at her.

"I am for it if you are." Ed said. Winry nodded and laid her head against his chest.

"You're still leaving tomorrow aren't you?" Winry asked; her voice less upset about it. Ed nodded slightly; fearing that she was going to blow up on him again Winry sighed slightly and cuddled closer to him.

"Sleep here with me tonight then. Just so I can have some closeness before you leave me for another year." Winry asked. Ed kissed the girls forehead gently.

"I can do that." He said to her. The two of them got comfortable in Winry's bed and drifted off to sleep; Winry cling to Ed as they slept.

~End of Chapter 1~


End file.
